


Better To Forget Me

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Chance Meetings, Gen, Trench Warfare, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Amazing, the acquaintances a chap can make in the trenches.
Relationships: Matthew Crawley & Digory Kirke
Kudos: 4





	Better To Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Downton Abbey/Narnia, Matthew and Digory, in the trenches

The boy next to him is young - too young, Digory would say, but no age is a cutting point when recruiting for a war such as this, and he smirks with as much joy as is usually allotted to a retrieval mission across No Man's Land, "Your first war?"

"Last, if I can help it," he says, painfully British, painfully young and hopeful. And isn't that a truth for the ages, in this war to end all wars, if they're lucky, and all mankind if they are not, that this might be the worst of it and Digory might return to the house to see how the apple tree grows.


End file.
